


Sometimes Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Awkwardness, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean to the Rescue, Flirting, Human Dean, Hunter Dean, Injured Castiel, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Taking Chances, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas lives under his parents strict rules, and it's suffocating.  When they go out for an evening to a pack meeting he takes it as a chance to go run without them breathing down his throat.  Except running puts him right in the path of a hunter, and not just any hunter, but one with a reputation for killing anything supernatural.  He comes face to face with his own mortality, and at only 24 years old.  All he can do is hope the hunter can be reasoned with.





	Sometimes Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Desire", and I saw this idea in my head, so I ran with it. I do hope you like where I took the story. Enjoy!

**Day 14~**

**Desire~**

Cas flipped through the book, barely looking at the pictures. He didn't know why his parents were putting him through this. Not every wolf had an instinct to breed with another wolf simply because they were an Omega. He was offended that they continued to push for him to select a mate, but what bothered him even more was that they expected him to choose from one they had pre-selected. He closed the book, stood up and stretched, feeling a need to shift and run. It had been too long since he had. His parents were at a pack meeting, something to do with the elder’s council and were not expected to be home until after midnight. That gave him plenty of time to run before they came back.  As long as he got back before them, they’d be none the wiser.

 

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and went downstairs. The air was freezing against his bare skin when he stepped out onto the patio, and he quickly closed the door behind himself. Lifting his head, he scented the night air. Not many humans would be out on such a cold night, and that was just the way he liked it. He shifted and ran across the yard towards the woods beyond.

 

The snow beneath his paws crunched noisily as he ran over fallen trees and crashed through underbrush. Small animals scrambled to get out of his way but he wasn't on the hunt. Not tonight. This was about expelling pent up energy and escaping his parents suffocating rules, at least for a few hours. He was an adult by human standards, but by wolf standards he would not be free of their control until he took a mate. Or they were both dead.

 

He ran harder, not stopping, even when he came to a road, though really he should have. It wasn't until he felt the pain and he went flying through the air that he belatedly realized what had happened. In his eagerness to escape his parents’ control, he'd managed to prove them right by putting himself in danger. He’d gotten himself hit by a car. As the world faded to black around him, the last thing be remembered was a pair of green eyes hovering over him. He'd been fairly sure they were human.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun was on the horizon when Cas finally began to stir. He groaned, suddenly becoming acutely aware of just how much pain he was in. The groan turned to a cry of pain as every bone in his body screamed in agony. Wolves healed quickly so for him to still be in this much pain, it meant he'd really been hurt badly. Something cool was placed against his forehead and he startled when the scent reaching his nose was not that of his mother.  His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up at a very attractive man with light brown hair and green eyes framed by long, thick lashes.  Definitely human, and roughly around his own age if he had to take a guess, maybe a few years older.

 

“Who are you?” He demanded.

 

“I'm the guy whose car you ran out in front of last night. I'm also the guy who saved your life. Some manners might be nice.” The man's voice was deep and Cas could detect a hint of irritation in it.

 

“I am sorry, that was rude of me. Thank you.” Cas looked around the room and realized they were in some kind of cabin.  The window beside the fireplace had the curtains pulled back and he could see trees beyond it. “Where are we? Are we still in the woods?”

 

“Yeah, about 15 miles north of where you popped out and scared me half to death. I figured you wouldn't want me taking you to a hospital, being that you're a shifter and all.”

 

Cas watched as the man stoked the nearly dead fire and brought it back to life. “I'm not a shifter. What do you know of them though?”

 

The man turned to look at him, his expression more curious than anything.

 

“You might not like the answer. If you're not a shifter, then that makes you a werewolf, right?  You didn’t look like any werewolf I’ve ever seen before though.  You were more wolf than human.  Til you passed out and began to shift back.  I scooped you up and brought you back here.”

 

“Yes, however I'm from a different bloodline. There are ones that shift only at the full moon and they feed on human hearts. We are not like that. We feed on wild animals, and not just their hearts. We shift whenever we want, and we are not driven by bloodlust. The others tried to wipe us out and nearly succeeded.  They see us as weak, potentially damaging to the future of werewolves everywhere, but we are not the weak link, they are.  So no we’re fighting back and doing the same to them.  It’s not easy though.”  Cas winced as he forced himself up into a sitting position. “My name is Castiel, though everyone calls me Cas. What's your name?”

 

At first he wasn't sure the man would give it. He seemed conflicted, but then he threw a few logs on the fire and sat down in the chair across from the couch where Cas was lying.

 

“My name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

 

Cas felt a jolt of fear and a need to escape. He knew the name Winchester very well. Any creature that wasn't human and valued their life knew who the Winchester brothers were. He worried that the other one was off looking for his pack.

 

“Don't worry, Sam isn't here. I came up here on vacation and ran into you. I never heard of werewolves that didn't eat human hearts. Why should I believe you?”

 

Cas was at a loss. Why should Dean believe him? Then he got an idea.

 

“Tonight's a full moon. How do you feel about burgers?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Surprisingly, Dean had not tied him down.  He must have anticipated how injured the wolf was, and just how long his recovery would take.  Most of the morning Cas lingered on the couch, willing his body to heal.  Dean brought him soup and some of the rabbit he’d hunted the day before, though he’d been surprised by Cas’ request to cook it first.  That had helped and by late afternoon Cas was healed enough that he could get up and move about without excruciating pain. By that evening he was mostly back to himself. Being that he had showed up naked, Dean had supplied him with a tee shirt and a loose fitting pair of sweat pants, though he’d caught the hunter watching him with what was undeniable hunger in his eyes when he’d slid the pants on.  It had been tempting to remain naked just to see how Dean would react, but cooking naked was a recipe for disaster, so he added the shirt and headed for the kitchen to pull what he would need out of the fridge.

 

 As the sun began to set, Dean sat with his gun in hand, watching him warily as he moved about the tiny kitchen making burgers and home fries.

 

“How does a werewolf know how to make burgers?” Dean asked.

 

“I live in the suburbs, Dean, on the outskirts of the woods, in a two story house. I'm 24, I attended college, earned a degree in education and botany, with a minor in entomology, and I've been cooking for myself since I was 12. I'm not all that different from you.”

 

“You have your own house at 24?”

 

“No, I don't. I'm the youngest Omega in my family. Not in my pack, mind you, but in my immediate family, and pack traditions state that until I take a mate I'm not allowed to leave the family home.”  Cas slid the burgers onto the waiting buns and carried them to the table. They were dripping with cheddar cheese and he wished there had been bacon to add onto them.

 

“What are you talking about? Omega? Mating? Pack?”  Dean looked confused as Cas took the seat across from him.

 

“Well, for starters, you can put your gun away, the moon is out and clearly I'm not “wolfing out”, as you expected,” Cas put one of the burgers on a plate for Dean and slid it over to him before picking up his own and taking a bite. He groaned as the flavors burst across his tongue.

 

“I figured you'd eat raw.” Dean muttered as he laid the gun down in his lap and picked his own burger up. He let out his own moan on the first bite. “Damn this is good!”

 

“Thank you. It's a specialty of mine. I do occasionally eat raw but not often.  Usually only when I go on a hunt. We're very civilized.”  Cas said.

 

“Why were you out running last night then? The night before a full moon?”  Dean asked. Cas sighed and set his burger down.

 

“Because my parents are ridiculously strict and they were out for the night. I saw an opportunity to run without them wanting to run with me, telling me which way I could go, or how long I could be out. I'm tired of their rules. I want to live my own life. They weren't due back until after midnight, so I wanted a few hours of freedom to myself. Have you ever just wanted something so much, had such a strong desire to be free, that you perhaps were a bit rash in your decision? Maybe got yourself into trouble as a result? Trust me, my intention was _not_ to get hit by a car last night. I simply wanted to run off some energy before they forced me back into searching for a mate from their list of Alphas I'm not interested in.”

 

“Yeah, actually, I know exactly what you mean.  I lived under my father’s strict rules for years, always having to do what he said, and follow his rules, even when I felt like I might suffocate from them.  Tell me though, what is this Alpha and Omega thing you keep talking about? I know it in terms of like, fraternities, and Alpha vampires and stuff but you make it sound like there are multiple ones with werewolves.”  Dean wiped his fingers off on his napkin and plucked a fry off the plate between them. Those were good too.

 

“Within a single pack there will be an Alpha, an Omega, and many Betas. They make up the pack order. There are some Deltas as well, but not many. Alphas lead a pack. Omegas are the breeders. Are you following now?”  Cas waited for Dean to catch up.

 

“Wait, you're telling me… you can get pregnant?”

 

“Yes I can. The intention is for me to mate with the future leader of another pack, branch out and expand our bloodlines. Our numbers are depleted thanks to the others that killed off most of our kind. But I'm genuinely not interested in the ones my parents keep picking for me. They're assholes that want to control me like my parents do. I'm not looking to go from one form of control to another. Fuck that.” Cas growled as he got up. Dean placed a hand on his gun and watched the wolf, until he realized he was just going into the fridge for something to drink.

 

“Does it have to be a wolf you mate with?”

 

“They'd prefer it, but not necessarily. They just want offspring, and for at least one of those pups to breed back to one of my kind. Obviously we have human in us, we shift into both forms.”  Cas replied.

 

“That's…”  Dean shook his head. “You're blowing my mind here.  This goes against everything I know about werewolves.  The ones I’ve comes across are bloodthirsty and have no control over their instincts on a full moon.”

 

Cas returned to the table with two bottles of beer, handing one over. Dean popped the top on his and chugged half of it down in one go.

 

“Do you have a phone I could use? My parents are probably worried and angry. I want to let them know I'm alright.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I can drop you off.”  Dean offered as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Not yet. I'm not ready to deal with them in person. In fact, I will text my brother, and let him call them.”  Cas sent his brother a text, then spent the next few minutes texting back and forth with him. When he handed the phone back he smiled.

 

“You're not going to kill me? I know the reputation of the Winchester brothers.”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck before accepting the phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

 

“Uh, no. You've shown me no aggression. I go after bad guys, monsters. You don't strike me as being either.”

 

“That’s because I'm not. I've never harmed anyone. No one in my pack has. We're peaceful. I teach botany and bee husbandry at the local community college, for Christ sake.”  Cas laughed. Dean smiled.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I am.”

 

Dean chuckled and scratched absently at his jaw. “That's sort of… adorable.”

 

Cas beamed at the compliment. He grabbed a fry and popped it in his mouth.

 

“How dangerous is it for me to stay here with a hunter?”

 

Dean shook his head. “You're safe with me.”

 

“Will you make me leave?” Cas asked.

 

Dean licked his lips and smiled. He'd never met a wolf in full control like this. Outside, howls rose up in the night sky.

 

“What's that? You're pack?”

 

“No, not mine, a neighboring one. That is a mating call.”  Cas replied before taking a long pull from his bottle. Dean found himself staring at the man's throat, watching as it contracted with each swallow. Cas was beautiful, there was no denying that.

 

“I won't make you leave. I'm here for two weeks. You can stay with me the whole time if you want.”

 

“Hmm, tempting, but I do have work. Could I perhaps interest you in a date though? Meet me in town Monday evening for dinner. I'll stay this weekend, then go home Sunday evening.”

 

Dean considered all of the people he'd dated in his life. None had been half as interesting as Cas, or half as beautiful. Not even Lisa. He knew werewolves didn't have any special powers of seduction, Cas was just that hot. It went against his instinct to even consider saying yes, but he was positive it went just as much against Cas’ nature to ask in the first place. Sam would probably flip later on if this worked out, but he'd be cool eventually. He usually was about such things in the long run.  It was his father who would be turning over in his grave if he knew Dean was even considering saying yes.  It made him want to say yes even more. He smiled wide.

 

“Sounds good. You just tell me where I'm meeting you and I'll be there.”

 

Cas was pleased by his answer. They finished the fries and cleaned up together. He let Dean pull him back into the living room where they curled up together on the couch in front of the fire.

 

“So, on a scale of one to major heart attack, how freaked would your parents be to know you're here with me right now?”  Dean asked.

 

Cas laughed and snuggled closer into the hunter’s side. “Mmm, they'd keel over dead for sure. We'll break the news to them eventually. And for the record, my mom is a pediatric nurse and my dad is an accountant. We're seriously not the monsters you hunt, but we can point you in the direction of the ones you are looking for. It'll take them a bit to warm up to the idea. Heck, they still think I'm a virgin.”

 

Dean chuckled. He liked Cas more with every passing moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
